Irmãos Zaslavski IX - Redescobertas
Capítulo center|300px Passaram-se três anos e alguns meses. Tudo pouco mudara. A família Zaslavski estava reunida na casa de Savannah, impetuosa quando se tratava de recepcioná-los. Logo seria a senhora Zaslavski, com fé e vontade. Mark se fez homem astuto e a convivência longínqua com a noiva o deixou repleto de requintes de nobre. Porém a humildade ainda preenchia seu coração e vazava em suas vestes. Hector finalizava o segundo livro de sua carreira, patrocinado por Savannah. Da primeira vez o sucesso fora absoluto com “Mais um homem de mar” e esperava o mesmo com o “Essências cintilantes”. Trabalha nesse romance incansavelmente desde que sonhou com uma silhueta. O protagonista é seu alter ego e o desenrolar da história revela a real face da mulher amada, antes uma silhueta presa em seus sonhos. O destaque da tarde, ainda assim, era Troy. Reuniu todos para apresentar seu namorado, um cara legal que conhecera a pouco tempo, porém que já firmaram um sério compromisso. John e Alexia estavam, somente, largados sobre as poltronas enquanto observava os outros conversarem. – Onde está ele afinal? - questionou Savannah. – Ele é enrolado mesmo… - disse Troy. Instantes depois o interfone da casa tocou e Troy correu para atender. Depois ele foi até a porta de entrada recebê-lo. – Wow, mas um pouco e seria um palácio – comentou ele. – Outro nível não é mesmo? Agora venha por aqui, todos te esperam na sala – disse Troy e puxou-o pela mão. Então pararam diante deles. center|300px – Pessoas, esse é Jarry – disse Troy. Entretanto, antes de qualquer um responder, Alexia correu na direção dele gritando. – Nick Jonas! – Hã? - disse Jarry espantado. Troy começou a rir. – Alexia tem razão! Você é mesmo a cara dele! Como eu nunca tinha percebido? Então todos começaram a rir, até Mark que não era desses. – Canta uma música para mim? - pediu Alexia enquanto estava agarrada na perna de Jarry. Ele tentou se lembrar dos tempos remotos que sua irmã ouvia Nick Jonas. – You don't know what it is you do to me. Yeah, you stole my heart, and all I have is a hole where it used to be, and my heart is flawed – cantou, meio sem ritmo, mas suficiente para alegrá-la. – Muito estiloso você, Jarry, bem que poderia dar umas aulas para o meu noivo desleixado… - disse Savannah. Mark olhou torto para ela, que riu em sequência. – Sério? Feliz que tenha gostado! - disse Jarry. Troy agarrou Alexia pelo braço e devolveu-a para poltrona. – Maninha, ele não é o Nick Jonas, o nome dele é Jarry… – Mentira! - retrucou ela. – Gente, gente… Agora que conhecemos Jarry, o que acham de um banho de piscina? - propôs Savannah. – Pode ser – disse Mark. – Infelizmente terei de levar Alexia para casa agora – disse John. – Volte quando puder, John – disse Savannah. Depois que saíram, os outros foram para piscina nadar um pouco. Troy, Jarry e Savannah conversavam na beirada apenas, enquanto Mark e Hector davam umas braçadas de um lado a outro, sem muito o que fazer. center|300px – Te peguei, otário – disse ela rindo. – Entra aqui agora que eu te mostro quem é o otário! - provocou. Troy e Jarry riram. – Infelizmente agora não, noivo querido, preciso começar a preparar o jantar – disse Savannah. Mark saiu da piscina e se retirou de vez. Savannah se levantou e foi até Jarry. – Parece que ela não vem, não é? - perguntou. – É mais enrolada do que eu, mas não descarto a possibilidade – respondeu ele. – É verdade – concordou Troy. Os dois se levantaram e seguiram Savannah em direção a cozinha. Hector ficou sozinho na piscina, nadando como um peixe, mergulhando em alguns momentos, deslumbrando com a água cristalina e aquecida. Uma hora, de tanto nadar, cansou-se e saiu. Sentou-se à borda e ficou a pensar na sua própria vida, já que não tinha outra coisa disponível no momento. Estava tão aéreo que quase voou de verdade ao ouvir um barulho de algo caindo na piscina. Desnorteado, procurava pelo rastro da criatura que adentrara a água. Era de extrema agilidade e rodopiava diversas vezes sem sair para respirar. De costas para ele surgiu, com certa maestria, ostentando belas asas mescladas. Tais asas eram uma bela tatuagem em suas costas. Era a irmã mais nova de Jarry e por fim virou-se e o viu. center|300px – Ah, oi! Desculpe, não tinha te visto – disse ela. – Oi. – Espere um instante… Ela se aproximou e subiu para a borda, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Você é Hector Zaslavski? - perguntou. – Sim, sou eu – respondeu. – Não acredito! Você é o autor de “Mais um homem de mar”! Eu amo o seu livro, é fascinante! - disse ela com empolgação. Hector sorriu torto. – Obrigado… – Nunca imaginei que meu irmão estava relacionado de alguma forma a você! Depois vou querer um autógrafo – disse ela rindo. – Pode cobrar – ele tentou rir de volta. center|300px Em verdade, ele estava tão perdido naquelas asas de anjo quanto na silhueta na qual sonhara três anos atrás. – Gostei da tatuagem. Tem algum significado? - perguntou depois de tomar coragem. – Ah… A tatuagem… Foi um ato de loucura que cometi a três anos atrás, mas até que não foi ruim – respondeu sem graça. Foram tomados pelo silêncio e uma estranha timidez repentina, até ela surgir com sua voz marcante, novamente. – Nem devo ter me apresentado, sou Claire, irmã de Jarry, fiquei tão empolgada por conhecer um de meus escritores favoritos que esqueci de me apresentar! Como sou tonta… – Acontece – disse Hector. Estava lisonjeado, nunca imaginou o fato de ser o escritor favorito de alguém, principalmente de uma mulher como Claire. Entretanto esse sentimento de lisonjeio virou nervosismo pela presença dela. Aquele nervosismo que ele gostaria de ter sentido antes, ácido como suco gástrico derramando em um estômago vazio, se é que essa seria a melhor comparação. Mal conhecera e já gostara muito dela, bastante por sinal.